That '70s Fight
by SuperheroFaith
Summary: Jackie and Kelso's relationship troubles get out of hand and causes problems for the whole gang. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Kelso walked into the Forman's basement with an angry expression on his face. Jackie followed him, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Eric, Hyde and Fez sat on the couch, staring at them.  
  
"Don't just walk away from me, we're not done here!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
"If you don't want to be walked away from, than stop following me."  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"It's just like a movie." Fez whispered. "I wish we had popcorn." He smiled. "Or candy."  
  
"Yeah. This is the movie that never ends." Hyde sighed, bored with all the Kelso/Jackie fighting that he's been witnessing lately. It used to be really entertaining to watch them go at it, but it's becoming more and more tired as the days go by.  
  
"Back off, Jackie!" Kelso yelled at his girlfriend infront of their friends. "I mean it." He practically growled.  
  
"Oh, you 'mean it'?" She stepped back slightly, mockingly. "Do you mean it more or less than the phrase "I love you'?" She croseed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor, impatiently waiting for a response. He looked pretty speechless. She couldn't believe she was involved with somebody so stupid. Finally, a smile crossed Kelso's face as if he'd just thought up the perfect thing to say.  
  
"Depends who I say it to." He smirked, proad of himself for being so clever. "Burn!"  
  
Jackie stayed calm on the outside, but inside she was both schocked and hurt that he would say something like that to her face. The spectators looked at each other. Hyde decided to butt in, that was always way more fun than just watching. "What are you two boneheads fighting about now?" Fez and Eric looked up in amusement.  
  
"Nothing, Hyde. Just stay out of it." Kelso said, ashamed that he couldn't go even one day without fighting with his girl any more.  
  
"Oh no, Michael. Go ahead! Tell them what you did, you might as well."  
  
"I didn't DO anything." He said to her quietly.  
  
"Oh no?" She uncrossed her arms and went up in his face, trying to be all threatening and scary. "You DIDN'T make out with Cathy Carlson behind the Hub today?"  
  
"No..." He tried to sound convincing.  
  
"Liar!" Her face was turning red. "Everybody saw you!"  
  
"Not us." Eric said, in hopes of lightening the mood. Jackie turned to him and yelled "Shutup, Eric!" She turned back to Kelso. "Everybody in school saw and they all know you cheated on me!"  
  
"It was just a kiss."  
  
"No it wasn't, Michael. It was a bunch of kisses. And they weren't with me."  
  
"It's no big deal." He explained.  
  
"NO BIG DEAL?!" The rage inside her exploded. "You humiliated me, but fine, whatever." She walked to the guy closest to her that wasn't her boyfriend. "I guess this is no big deal either." She bent down so that she was face-to-face with Eric. She pressed her lips hard against his. Everyone gasped. As she was kissing him, she was thinking about Kelso. Hoping this would hurt him as much as him kissing Cathy had hurt her. "Jackie! What are you doing?" She heard him say, but she ignored him. Five more seconds she told herself. Finally she broke the kiss and stood up straight, still looking at Eric. "You're a pretty good kisser." She headed out the door, grinning. Not even looking at Kelso when she passed him. "Burn." She said under her breath.  
  
Eric wiped his lips, looking confused. "What just happened?" He asked the room.  
  
Everyone looked at Kelso. "You kissed my girlfriend, that's what."  
  
"No." He stood up. "She kissed me."  
  
"Hit 'em!" Fez said jokingly.  
  
Kelso had no verbal reaction. He flashed Eric a really hurt look right before he walked out the door, sadly staring at his feet.  
  
"Kelso." Eric started walking after him.  
  
"Forget 'im, Forman." Hyde said. Eric turned around. "You got bigger problems."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about it, man. You think Donna's gonna be happy when she finds out you and Jackie kissed?"  
  
"Oh god, you're right. Donna."  
  
Hyde nodded.  
  
"But wait," Eric tried to reason. "Donna's rational. She'll understand once she gets the whole story. I mean you guys saw what happened."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think so." Hyde responded.  
  
"She's gonna kill me, isn't she?" Fez and Hyde could hear the fear in his voice. They nodded simutaniously.  
  
A few seconds later, Mrs. Forman came down the stairs. "Eric, what's going on down here?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, mom."  
  
"I heard yelling. Are Jackie and Kelso fighting again?"  
  
"Yeah, but there gone now."  
  
"Well, obviously." She smiled, looking around. "I should talk to those two. They can't keep coming over here and bickering like this. Why can't you kids just get a long?"  
  
The room was silent. 


	2. Where The Hell Is Jackie?

Donna walked into the Hub and looked around for Jackie, who had called her at work about an hour ago and told her to meet her there after her shifts over. Donna thought it was so typical of Jackie to do that and then not even show up. "Well, maybe she's in the bathroom." She said to herself.  
  
Donna went into the bathroom marked 'Girls'. Two blonde girls looked at her as she walked in. She recognized them from school. "Hey." They said.  
  
"Uh, hey." She checked all the stalls.  
  
"The one on the end's clean." One of the blondes informed her.  
  
"Oh, thanks but I don't needa go. I'm just looking for my friend."  
  
"Guess she's not in here." She smiled. "I'm Tanya. This is Betty." She pointed to her friend who was standing next to her.  
  
"Donna." She gave them both a friendly smile. "We go to the same school, right? "  
  
"Yeah, you look familiar." Tanya confirmed. "Weren't you in Ms. Baker's English class last semester?"  
  
"Yup. 3rd period." She rolled her eyes, remembering how dreadful the teacher was.  
  
Tanya and Betty smiled. "Ditto. But we had her 5th. Wasn't she a drag?" Betty asked.  
  
"Totally." Donna laughed. "I hated how she always gave detention for stupid reasons."  
  
"Ugh. I know what you mean. She gave me a week for 'not paying attention' one day."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
So, who's your friend?" Betty wondered.  
  
"Jackie Burkehart."  
  
"Ohhh. How's she doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. She' was supposed to meet me here, but I can't find her."  
  
"Ah, maybe she's still fighting with her boyfriend." Tanya pointed out.  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yeah, about what he did after school."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard?"  
  
"No, I was at work. What'd he do?"  
  
"Cheated."  
  
"Okaaay." So? He always does that, Donna thought.  
  
"Yeah, they made a pretty huge scene. Everyone saw."  
  
"What a dink."  
  
"Tell me about it. She was pretty heated too." Tanya added.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"No problem. Since she kinda blew you off, you wanna eat with us?"  
  
"Uhhh." Donna thought about it for a sec. "Nah, I better go check on 'er. I think I know where she is."  
  
"Alright, cool. Hope she's not too upset."  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
"See ya." Tanya and Betty waved good-bye.  
  
"Bye, guys."  
  
Donna entered the Formans basement. She swatted the air around her, clearing away some of the smoke. Eric, Fez and Hyde were all sitting in a circle getting high. They jumped up, afraid Eric's parents had caught them.  
  
"Relax guys." Eric assured them... "It's only Donna. Oh god, Donna." He realized she might be there to kick his ass for kissing Jackie.  
  
"Um, hey." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up, babe? You want some?" He held up a lit joint.  
  
"Nah. I'm looking for Jackie."  
  
"Ww-hy?" Eric stammered. Maybe she wanted to kick Jackie's ass first? "Why would you be looking for Jackie?"  
  
"'Cause she told me to meet her at the Hub and she never came."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really pissed."  
  
Fez started laughing. Everyone turned to him. "What? It's funny. THAT'S why she's looking for Jackie. I don't think she knows yet."  
  
"Knows what?" Donna asked Eric.  
  
"I have no idea. Fez's screwy like that."  
  
"Yeaaah. Well, I'm gonna go. Catch up with you guys later."  
  
Fez started laughing again after Donna left and Eric threw a pillow at him.  
  
Donna walked over to Kelso's place. Maybe Tanya was right and Jackie and Kelso were still fighting and possibly doing it at Kelso's. She couldn't wait to hear Jackie's excuse for not showing at the Hub. She knocked on the door. The door swung open and Donna stared into the eyes of Kelso's brother.  
  
"Hey, Pinciotti."  
  
"Hi, Kasey."  
  
"What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Is Kelso here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ah. Know where he is?"  
  
He leaned in, as if he was about to tell her a secret. "Actually, he's in his room."  
  
Donna looked confused. "Why'd you just say he wasn't here?"  
  
"He said tell anybody who was looking for him that he's out."  
  
"Oh. Um, okay. So, Jackie's not here by any chance, is she?"  
  
"Nah, haven't seen 'er."  
  
"Is that a cover story too?" She joked.  
  
Kasey laughed. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Alright, thanks. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Donna walked down the driveway. She heard a thump coming from the side of the house. She looked back there, disgusted at what she was seeing. Laurie had just jumped out of Kelso's bedroom window. "I wonder what they could've been doing up there." She thought, sarcastically. If Jackie hadn't just blown her off, Donna would've probably marched up to Kelso and bitched at him for cheating on his girlfriend so much. But she wasn't so much in a sticking-up-for-Jackie mood. She continued walking away. Maybe Jackie was at her own house? All of a sudden, Donna heard somebody's faint cry. She stopped and listened carefully. She heard it again and went closer to the sound. She walked a few yards back and stopped. She was at Kelso's house again. Had Laurie hurt herself when she hit the ground? Maybe it was somebody else. She looked around but didn't see anyone. A loud moan came from the backyard. She went back there and called out, "Hello?"  
  
The moaning/crying stopped.  
  
"Laurie?" There was no answer. "Anybody back here?"  
  
"Donna." Jackie crawled out from behind a bush.  
  
Donna sat on the ground next to her, not knowing what to say. "Do you know that your ass is probably dirty?" She tried to get Jackie to laugh.  
  
"I don't care." She snapped.  
  
"Why weren't you at the Hub?"  
  
She started picking at her fingernails. "I was gonna come... but I got distracted. Donna could hear the pain in her voice.  
  
"You saw Laurie, didn't you?"  
  
Jackie nodded. "She just left. I saw her go in... and the window was open. He cheated on me." She cried. "Not just once, but twice! I'm in love with a cheater." Donna hugged her, trying to be as comforting as possible. "First it was that slut Cathy and now it's Laurie. Why is he doing his to me today?"  
  
"Uh, Jackie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but Kelso's thing with Laurie's been going on for a while."  
  
"What?!" She stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Lets get outa here, somebody's gonna hear us."  
  
"Too late." Kelso popped his head of out his open window.  
  
"Michael! How could you?" Jackie demanded.  
  
Kelso was quiet.  
  
"Say something, Kelso."  
  
"And you!" Jackie turned to her alleged best friend. "You're a lousy friend."  
  
"What the hell? What I do?"  
  
"You knew about Laurie the whole time and you never bothered to tell me?"  
  
"I didn't wanna be the one to hurt you."  
  
"Well, you did." Jackie looked over to Kelso. "You both did. Why can't I make you happy?" She walked away, sniffling and feeling betrayed.  
  
"Nice going." Kelso barked at Donna. "I can't believe you told her about Laurie."  
  
"Well, I can't believe you'd cheat on your girlfriend like that. She cares about you a lot."  
  
"You know what? She was right. You ARE a lousy friend. He shut the window and walked away. 


End file.
